Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor for a spinning reel for fishing.
Background Information
A spinning reel for fishing can include a spool, a rotor that includes a pair of rotor arms, and a fishing line guiding mechanism that is pivotally mounted to distal ends of the pair of rotor arms (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2006-101704). The fishing line guiding mechanism is a mechanism for guiding the fishing line onto the spool. The fishing line guiding mechanism comprises a bail, a pair of bail support members that support two ends of the bail, and a line roller.
Since a large load can be applied to the rotor arm, etc., when a fishing line with a fish caught thereon is wound by turning the handle, it is necessary for the rotor to have a degree of strength that avoids deformation and breakage. In addition, it is desirable for the rotor to have good rotational balance and to be as light as possible in order to improve user comfort.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open. Patent Publication No. 2011-177068 discloses a rotor for a spinning reel for fishing, in which the rotor arm part is reinforced and a substantially annular reinforcing member is provided, in order to reduce the weight of the entire rotor.